The Black Cat
by TrajicLover
Summary: When an infamous thief resurfaces it's up to SHIELD to hunt her down but what they don't know is that their target is closer than they think and the closer to catcher her they get the closer they are to crossing the most vicious crime boss in the Marvel Universe. Who gets to make it out alive and what secrets lie behind the identity of Black Cat and more importantly who will die?


Fitz looked outside of the car watching snow fall it was funny how moon light and snow could just light up a scene. The beauty of the vast emptiness was the only thing that granted him solace however small it was. Still this wasn't a time for solace or self-reflection he turned to Simmons who was sweating and nervous.

"What are we going to do Simmons?"

"We?" She laughed at hysterically her accent having changed from British to American "We aren't going to do anything I'm going to get rid of our problem and I'm going to disappear what you do after that I couldn't care less."

"So it was all an act?" Fitz asked sneering it was all he could do to hide his disgust.

Simmons stopped the car abruptly and gave him a cold dead stare "I'm a thief Fitz a con artist I stole a dead woman's identity so I could steal anything and everything valuable in SHIELD I could get my hands on. Even if there wasn't a body in the back of the car what do you think would happen if I came clean? I'd get thrown down in that cell Ward was in. I've been in corrupt prisons that treat its inmates better than we treated Ward. Besides after what we just did do you really think May doesn't have a pair of bullets with are names on them?

"That's how the world works Fitz wake up! You make one mistake just one and it's all over I am what I am because I have no options I made one stupid mistake and I lost everything my future my dreams but then again a prodigy like you wouldn't understand that I bet you come from one of those noble British families right? You've probably never had to work a day in your life. I though I fought to get where I am all those years at the academy were nothing short of a hell living day after day as someone else not pleasant."

"So why did you keep up the act?" Fitz asked out of morbid curiosity.

Simmons didn't say anything for a moment she just stayed quiet and after a few moments she broke her silence "When Wilson Fisk tells you to do something you do it. That's just how things are but now he's going to kill me even though I've been loyal to him for most of my life. I gave up my identity for that bastard and how does he repay me? He puts a hit out on my ass."

"And to think at SHIELD we don't put hit's out on the people that work for us." Fitz sneered hoping to get a reaction out of Simmons but she clearly didn't care. "I swear I can't believe I nearly died for someone like you."

"Oh don't put that on me Fitz!" Simmons screamed suddenly bursting into a mad rage "I didn't ask you to do that! I swear I will never understand you people, thinking you make a difference because you don't! My father didn't ask to be shaken down for money, I didn't ask him to go to the Kingpin for help when I got arrested for stealing so I could help him pay his debt to the mob and I certainly didn't ask to be put on a team of dreamers where the only one besides me who doesn't suffer from the delusion that the world is full of sun shine and rainbows was a psychopath with severe dependency issues. When will you realize Fitz the world doesn't work the way Coulson seems to have you thinking. In the end people like Fisk, and Hydra they win they always win and people like me and you we die. I thought Skye would understand that no she's drinking the cool aid."

"It all makes sense now."

"What?" Simmons asked confused.

"Ward he has this look in his eyes this weird, lifeless, hopeless look like all he feels is despair it was the same in the beginning with May she had the same dead look in her eyes like she was already dead but her body didn't get the memo. For a while I saw the same thing in my eyes after well you know but there were times from the day we first met when I saw that same look in your eyes but I convinced myself I was seeing things now realize when you said some people only care about themselves you weren't talking about Ward you were talking about yourself. Don't get me wrong you were good you played me and everyone probably even better than Ward ever could."

Simmons sneered proudly "You're right Fitz I did play you all. Oh and it must have been a big blow to your fragile ego when you found out who I was. That the infamous Black Cat that so many agents spent years pursuing was right under your nose. Do you know why I never went out with you? It wasn't because I felt responsible for what happened to you Fitz it was because you decided to have a pity party shit happens deal with it! You lose a finger so what you still got nine more! The way you've been lately I'd soon do Ward-"

"Oh my god I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well at least Ward doesn't hide away in a lab talking to imaginary friends when things get rough! I didn't want to be saved Fitz! Why did you have to do something so stupid? Why couldn't you just let me die? If you hadn't been so stupid we could have died together we could have been happy we could have spent our final moments pretending I was real. That Simmons was real but you ruined everything! Fisk owns me! Do you understand what that means? It means my only way out is with a bullet in my head!" Simmons screamed as tear began streaming from her eyes "I mean it wouldn't have been a bad way to die Fitz loss of air is like falling asleep. We could have died in each other's arms and been together at the bottom of the ocean depths forever. Why couldn't it have ended like that? Instead I'm going to be looking over my shoulder knowing one day The Kingpin will have found and killed me because of you having to be a hero!"


End file.
